Lost Cartoon Network "City" Bumpers (2004-2007)
On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network debuted an updated version of its original logo (with the checkerboard motif retained and the "C" and "N" being the centerpiece) and a new slogan, "This is Cartoon Network!" The bumpers introduced as part of the rebrand, produced by Animal Logic, featured 2D cartoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from said shows. During April 2006, there was a revamp of the CN City look using flat, dark, psychedelic colors, and a male announcer replacing the previous one (Nikki). This was presumably done to go along with Cartoon Network's "YES!" campaign they were running at the time, featuring characters from their shows acting out behind a red background. These updated City bumpers continued until June 2007. While many of these bumpers are available on the Internet, several of them have yet to be found. The 2004-06 bumpers are fairly common, whereas the 2006-07 ones are comparatively rare. It is unlikely that they will all ever be found, as there are hundreds of them floating around. The following is a list of more notable lost bumpers: *"Please Drive Carefully, Not All Pedestrians Are Wile E. Coyote" bumper (with music) *More Halloween bumpers (October 2004) *Ed, Edd n Eddy "Building the Lemonade Stand" bumper (with music) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Outside at Foster's Home" bumper (with music) *"The CNPD car in the city" bumper (with music) *"Payphone" bumper (with music) *"A Message from the Grim Reaper: Buckle Up" bumper (with music, English version) *"I Make for Otherworldly Weirdos" bumper (with music) *"Mayor's Announcement" bumper (with music) *Camp Lazlo "Car Chase" bumper (with music) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey "Up in the School" bumper (with music) *Camp Lazlo "Lying on the Grass" bumper (with music) *Camp Lazlo "Three-Legged Race" bumper (with music) *Camp Lazlo "Chip and Skip sleeping" bumper (with music) *"Movement Ink." bumpers (February 2005) *The Powerpuff Girls "Professor at the Gas Station" bumper *"Raj blows his trunk in early morning" bumper (2005) *Tom and Jerry "Mouse Trap in the floor" bumper *"Courage scares Ami, Yumi and Dee Dee" bumper (English version) *More Justice League Unlimited bumpers *More "generic" bumpers *"Extremesaur destroys the City" bumper (2005) *"Subway Station" bumper (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition, English version) (2005) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey "Bull takes Jake" bumper *My Gym Partner's a Monkey "Principal's Announcement" bumper (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition) (2005) *More My Gym Partner's a Monkey bumpers (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition (since 2006) from the WHOLE bumpers) *"Lost Dog" bumper *"Lazlo, Clam, Raj and Edward goes to Shopping" bumper (2005) *Justice League Unlimited "Superman at the Lookout" bumper (FULL version) *"Stormwater" bumper *Camp Lazlo "Camp Kidney at mysterious night" bumper *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy "Grim helps Milkshakes" bumper (English version) *"Ami and Yumi meets the Eds" bumper (FULL version) *More Squirrel Boy bumpers (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition) (2006) *Dexter's Laboratory "Dexter finds a button with his underwear" bumper *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy "Billy knocked by a gravestone" bumper *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Lecture Tonight" bumper (FULL version) *More Ben 10 bumpers (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition (since 2006) from the WHOLE bumpers) (2005) *More Camp Lazlo bumpers (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition (since 2006) from the WHOLE bumpers) (2005) *More Courage the Cowardly Dog bumpers *More Dexter's Laboratory bumpers *More Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends bumpers *More The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy bumpers *More Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi bumpers *More The Life and Times of Juniper Lee bumpers *More Megas XLR bumpers *More The Powerpuff Girls bumpers *More Robotboy bumpers *More Teen Titans bumpers *More Tom and Jerry bumpers *More What's New, Scooby-Doo? bumpers (English version from the WHOLE bumpers) *Krypto the Superdog "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers *Yu-Gi-Oh! "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers *¡Mucha Lucha! "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers *Atomic Betty "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers *Winx Club "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers *More "Summer 2006" bumpers (WITHOUT the CN logo in the red background transition (since 2006) from the WHOLE bumpers) *More CN Japan "City" bumpers *Turma da Mônica "Screens", "Posters", "Banners" and "Traffic Lights" bumpers (Brazil only) *Now/Then "Halloween" bumpers (October 2004) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends "Bloo in the poster" bumper *Camp Lazlo "Marshmallows" bumper *Camp Lazlo "Badges" bumper *Camp Lazlo "Bus Driving" bumper *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee "Waking in the Cave" bumper *"Mandy watches Dexter" bumper *Cartoon Theatre Outro (2004) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee "June sleeping" bumper Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI